Imaginary Path
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What gets mistaken for a cruel prank or an imaginary joke turns into a heated reality for Olivia concerning Pein's Animal Path. Rated MA: detailed lemon/sex/oneshot smut, small dirty talk


**I hope to see some reviews and hope everyone liked this one shot, and if any requests for Animal to do to the others I'll try to do it (need details like: Hidan/BDSM, Itachi/ worshiping the animal path, etc.) just examples lol**

Kakuzu arched a brow as his groggy lover making her way to the kitchen, she seemed more sluggish than usual this early in the morning.

 _She's must've had a hard time sleeping again._

No missions for today so could easily go back to bed but right now, she just wanted some coffee. A small grunt escaped her lips when she bumped into someone. Seeing the Akatsuki robe she murmured groggily, "I'm sorry; I didn't….see….uh…"

She looked up as she was apologizing to see a complete stranger leering down at her with an expressionless stare. She blinked rapidly before rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it….sadly no.

He was tall with long orange hair tied into a high ponytail and one thick bang hanging from the right side which was almost similar to Deidara's. His face had sharp features and very unique piercings but what really got her was his eyes….they were narrow with ringed orbs.

He was VERY intimidating to say the least and just kept leering down at her. Gulping a little she just took a deep breath and fixed her cup of coffee before slowly leaving the kitchen and giving a final glance to see him still watching.

When she approached Kakuzu she tried not to sound nervous, "Um, is there a new jutsu experiment happening by any chance?" Most of the men that were in the living room looked up from what they were doing as the brute sighed, "What did you and Hidan do now?"

"Nothing! I just saw some scary redhead in an Akatsuki cloak in the kitchen and I'm wondering who or what it is."

Kakuzu sighed, "The _scary redhead_ isn't even here." "Not THAT one!" Kisame smirked at the joke concerning the puppet master but shook his head, "I don't sense anybody."

Deidara snorted, "You really must be tired to be seeing things un." The woman huffed in annoyance before gasping at Tobi, "Don't go in there!" The boy stopped dead in his tracks, "Why Olivee?"

* * *

"There's some stranger in there!" The boy slowly tiptoed over and peeked around the corner before whispering, "Tobi don't see anybody." The woman followed and sure enough he was gone. "But I SAW him!"

Kakuzu chuckled, "Hidan is probably playing a joke on you." The woman let out a sigh and nodded, "Maybe you're right, but that's a weird prank."

After she got through with her coffee she headed to the bathroom, only to find _him_ standing in the corner and causing her to rush out the door and leap into Tobi's arms. "He's IN there!"

This time Kakuzu got off his lazy behind and looked, "There's no one here. If _you're_ playing some prank on me concerning imaginary people I'd advise you to stop while you're ahead."

"I'm NOT making this up!"

Tobi tried to console his friend but she wanted to be left alone, cursing Hidan or whoever was responsible for what it's worth for making her sound like she's gone mad.

Fighting back her tears she grabbed her book only to go went wide-eyed again seeing the stranger sitting on Tobi's bed….still staring.

This time she glared at him, "You're NOT real so I'm going to read my book in peace." She barely got a sentence finished when out of the corner of her eye she saw him stand up.

Rotating so her back was to him she tried to continue but to no avail…he was right behind her and it was freaking her out. She tensed when two strong hands with long fingers firmly gripped her shoulders and felt hot breath on her neck.

She glanced down at one of the hands and reached up to poke it and then pressing on it.

 _This isn't a shadow clone or anything fake….that's not good._

* * *

As if reading her mind on to retaliate or call for help one hand clamped over her mouth and something was stuck into her neck. A whimper escaped due to the sting and mentally cursed since it obviously contained some type of drug.

 _Just great…I was hoping this was some sort of prank but apparently not…unless Sasori…nope he's not a puppet. It's a cruel one if it is~_

A small deep chuckle vibrated against her skin which gave her the chills as a hot tongue traced its way up her neck.

Her body was fairly limp with limited movement so the drug didn't fully paralyze her, but it was more than enough for the man to easily start removing her clothes. She couldn't seem to make any noise either aside from a few small ones, so calling for help was out of the question.

The bad part was….this guy was very sexy and made her think of a combination of Itachi and Deidara. He had a devilish smirk as he unzipped his cloak, slowly sliding it off his shoulders and he did the same with his trousers too until he was nude.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off him; his body alone even with the other piercings was really hot. _WHY did there have to be an aphrodisiac!?…..oh shit he even has piercings down there too!? Please let this be Hidan in disguise since I'm already getting way too excited!_

He hummed under his breath as he straddled her limp form, merely gliding his fingertips along her body. He gently squeezed her breasts and she bit her lip, trying not to make any noise but already failed when he suckled one nipple. Delicately teasing it with his teeth before giving the other one the same treatment and this caused a tiny whimper to erupt from her throat.

He grinned and slid two fingers into her mouth, working them in and out to be thoroughly coated with saliva and Olivia almost started sucking them but managed not to. Another low chuckle was the response before teasing her entrance; rubbing one fingertip in circular motions along her clit many times before the probing began.

She was done for without a doubt and gave in.

* * *

The firm lips molding against her soft ones, the tongue caressing hers in a gentle manner; there was no roughness….just gentle and slightly firm. The French kissing and fingering, even the seemingly endless rubbing of the clit until she let out a small cry from reaching her orgasm.

He leaned up with that damn grin, slowly licking his messy fingertips and even sucking on them; torturing her to no end and making sure she was watching.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear with a suave deep voice, "Do you want more~"

All she could do was nod as he then lifted her legs, slowly pushing his impressive erection inside the tight cavern and making her whimper. The piercings felt weird and when he began slowly rocking his hips it easily began to feel better.

He pushed one leg down and lifted the other over his shoulder, thrusting inside deeper with a low moan but still going nice and slow. She wanted him to go faster but he wasn't going to do it; he just relished the needy noises and expression the woman was giving him. He too wanted to go faster but wanted to wait just a little longer.

Deciding it was time to switch positions he rotated them to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back against his chest, her knees hooked over both his elbows as his hands were free to play with her breasts again.

The thrusting continued but it was more firm now, he took great delight she was meeting his movements since she got some feeling back in her aching body now. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum~ You'd like that wouldn't you?"

The lustful velvety whisper was almost hypnotic, making her feel like she had no willpower anymore as he kept whispering naughty things to her….but she did nod or whisper yet to everything he said.

"I want you to worship my dick~ You'll never deny me for pleasure will you dearest?"

At this point she was on her knees sucking him off, slowly just like he wanted. She shook her head no to answer his question until he gripped her hair a little tighter, "Get ready to drink your master's seed~"

* * *

He let out a low moan when he came, making sure she kept giving him head until he was finished. No choice was given as she swallowed it all, fighting the urge to spit it all back up because she was focused on something else….her own release.

He leaned back as she stroked her hair and gave a simple request, "Ride me~"

She didn't need to be asked twice, his erection still hadn't gone soft yet so he was more than eager to keep going. "Rock your hips….just like that. You're a good girl~"

He grabbed her hips tightly and joined in on the thrusting, still the tease and not going hard enough. "Pl..Please…"

Take her plea as a sign of complete acquiescence he changed the positions so she was on her beck and him on top like before and continued. A few sharp hard thrusts was all it took for that lovely back to arch and moan to escape the luscious lips; he followed subsequently.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead as she almost went to sleep; managing to fight it off she pulled her wits together and sat up. He was still there actually but on Tobi's bed resting so she went to the bathroom to clean up.

*Living room:

Itachi mused, "So, you're thinking about living with us now Pein?"

The pierced man was for once there in person and not a hologram; smirking a little, "Of all the _interesting_ things I've heard from Zetsu and Madara I could use some good laughs."

Deidara nodded, "That's true but there's no room here for another person un." Tobi grinned, "All we have to do is find a bigger place we can ALL stay!"

Kakuzu shook his head, "You know how expensive that'll be!? Out of the question." Madara chimed in, "Actually, I've been looking for a while now and recently found a mansion by the lake that's ideal for us. It's more in the country and desolate; so no more wasting our chakra on so many barriers."

* * *

Pein nodded, "I went with him and there are plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms for us all. It's not far from here actually." Kakuzu glared, "What's the catch? How is that affordable?" Zetsu chuckled, **"Let's just say many unsolved murder cases happened in that place and most people believe it to be haunted."**

"We'll go over this later and….."

Pein was quickly interrupted when the woman he heard about was pointing at him from the hallway, "Not another one!?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Itachi frowned, "Olivia I'm surprised at you. We have a guest." She frowned but continued, "I can see that but he looks like the guy I told you about earlier."

Tobi asked, "Was you in the kitchen earlier Pein?" "No…but I wonder~ Two of my paths did wander off, which is odd. They're not supposed to have a mind of their own."

Seeing the blank look on her face Itachi spoke, "We'll explain later but for….now…."

Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, and even Itachi gawked at the shirtless man coming from the kitchen with a drink….which made Pein face palm since it was his Animal Path. Shirtless with low cut pants which didn't help the situation.

Olivia pointed and turned to Kakuzu, "You call that imaginary? That is who I saw and…."

Her face turned red and even redder when Animal (let's just call him that) sexily walked towards her. She tensed again when he tenderly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and met the heated gazes with his own hypnotic lustful stare and smirk.

Kakuzu saw what he was doing but Hidan beat him to it, "Did something fucking happen babe?" The woman's face was still red and murmured, "I don't want to talk about it." "Like fuck you won't! I want details!"

Kakuzu was glaring for what it's worth and Pein gave his path a disapproving look, "Apparently you have more on your mind than I thought possible."

Animal just chuckled which sent the uke's hormones into overdrive, even Itachi who's cheeks was flustered a bit, this gave the woman the chance to quickly shuffle into the bathroom before she got fussed at for giving in.

Hidan rushed behind her and so did Deidara and Tobi, almost breaking their necks to find the camera video in the blonde's room and playing it to see what happened.

All three, even Itachi who discreetly followed as Animal got lectured from Pein, were hot under the collar. No doubt about it, they ALL wanted the same erotic treatment~

 **FINISH**


End file.
